fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
McToons/Eps.13
PREVIOUSLY ON THE MCTOONS McBoo finds Kooper Trooper's house and knocks on the door. * McBoo - Kooper Trooper? * Kooper Trooper - Mr. Trooper to you...McBoo. * McBoo - Your the one that sent me here! * Mr. Trooper - Yes. I am an inventor. I created the time clock that sent you here. I was stabbed by the killer. * McBoo - Yaaaa...well I've got a little problem...the clock...broke. * Mr. Trooper - Well, I do have a spare, but only for dire situations. * McBoo - Can you fix the future? Or can I? * Mr. Trooper - That is up to you. * McBoo - But I can't stop the killer on my own! * Mr. Trooper - Take this! It's the Sword of the Spirits. Use it against this killer. I will give you one chance. * McBoo - Thats all I need. McBoo has a second chance to make things right, save his friends and stop T.H.E. K.I.L.L.E.R. But can he do it? T.H.E. K.I.L.L.E.R. revives Ghoularry. * Mr. Trooper - QUICK!!! * Present McBoo - Who are you!? A ghost of a Koopa Troopa replied to McBoo: * Mr. Trooper - I am...er...WAS, the first victim of that killer. * Booberry - Me? * Present McBoo - Nonono, that Booberry, my wife. THATS the killer! * Mr. Trooper - Oh...QUICK! GRAB THIS! * Present McBoo - What is it? * O'Lantern - Looks like a clock. * Booberry - LOOK! He's gone! * King Boo & Akro Bat - WHAT! Present McBoo fumbles with and clock and disappears. * Akro Bat - MCBOO!!! * T.H.E. K.I.L.L.E.R. - DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * McBoo - STOP!!! * T.H.E. K.I.L.L.E.R. - !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! McBoo attacks T.H.E. K.I.L.L.E.R. * T.H.E. K.I.L.L.E.R. - HEY!!! * Akro Bat - McBoo! Your back! * Booberry - Save us! McBoo attacks T.H.E. K.I.L.L.E.R. again, and this time rips off the Booberry costume. * McBoo - Your...your...your... * T.H.E. K.I.L.L.E.R. - Yes... * O'Lantern - Tranzformez?! * Akro Bat - Come on! That was suppose to be a surprise! * Ghoularry - *Makes Shy Guys noises.* * Tranzformez - Yes! Like my voice acting! * Booberry - Ummmm... * Tranzformez - Never mind. DIE!!! McBoo and his friends battle epicly with Tranzformez.' * Clyde - MCBOO! * Tranzformez - DIE!! Tranzformez kills Clyde. * Clyde - Ghlyde is ready to battle! * Akro Bat - THE END IS NEAR! * Tranzformez - Ya. FOR YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! * Ghoularry - *Makes Shy Guys noises.* * O'Lantern - Can I be part of this? * Clank Bones - ME TOO!!! Clank Bones brakes his chains, but is killed by Tranzformez. * McBoo - Clank! * King Boo - BLA! He was out to get me anyways! McBoo and Tranzformez fight some more. * Ghlyde - WANNA PIECE OF THIS!!! * GhoshiEgg Nook - Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! GhoshiEgg Nook saves Ghlyde, but is killed. * McBoo - NO!!! YoshiEgg! * Tranzformez - HA! This won't be the last sorrow! Tranzformez charges his energy. * McBoo - STOP!!! McBoo is knocked unconscious by the energy. * Tranzformez - HAHA! Good bye McBoo! This is the END OF THE END!!! * O'Lantern - *Gasps.* MCBOO IS A PERFECT TARGET FOR TRANZFORMEZ'S TRAP! COULD THIS BE THE END OF MCBOO AND HIS FRIENDS? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF THE MCTOONS! Category:McToons Category:Fan Fiction Category:McBoo (series)